Living a Lie
by Kaitosouta
Summary: what if Musa isn't the music obsessed girl everyone thought she was? What if the was Musa, The vessel of the demon Kyaabi. Crossover with Naruto


**Disclaimer: I don't own the winx club, chuck e cheeses, or Naruto**

**:Living a lie:**

**Uh…I guess this counts as Musa's POV**

It was a quiet and dark night at the Alfea College. But if people looked closely at the windows, they would have seen a figure crawling down the wall, running into the forest that surrounded some of the school.

'_Damn, sneaking outta school's so hard now.' I thought. 'I wonder how long 'til they find me? Heh, oh well' _

I stopped and looked left and right. It wouldn't be very good if people saw me here and followed me here. That would suck 'cause I'm goin' to meet one of my first friends.

I guess you could say she was a escaped prisoner, but I know better than to call her that. I don't really have a right to call her a criminal since she had a justified reason to kill those hundred of thousand of people. And, I was the one who helped her escape.

Saying that she was a criminal seemed hypocritical even from the most evil and most twisted minds. Luckily, no one noticed that she escaped.

'_I wonder how long I have to stay like this, I can't just hide my identity from them forever' I thought. ' Maybe I can just wait 'till the Trix sisters try something, I know it's something concerning me though since I've been having weird dreams all this week, boy will they get a surprise when they see the real me!'_

Oh, I'm there already. Let me explain why I came out. But let's just start with the basics.

My name is Musa. I am a student at the famous Alfea School for fairies. I'm into music and like to rap. But what most people don't know is that I'm also someone who is interested into ninja stuff. I don't like bein' all girly and stuff so I usually just wear jeans and not some really revealing clothing. I hang out with some girls in my class who aren't really girly so I can just be myself. They're all my friends, Techna, Flora, Stella, and Bloom are all a little bit girly but sometimes that's just how it is. Basically I'm happy but sometimes it's just plain hard doin' this stuff with pretending.

My friends name is Kyaabi. She's the cousin of the great 9-tailed fox demon Kyuubi. I guess you could say that when I was small, my family sealed this great big fox inside of me and hade me suffer while a lot of other kids where playing at Chuck E' Cheeses. ( is that spelled right?) Since Kyuubi was also sealed into somebody. I guess I was that somebody's cousin. Well, it turned out that that somebody was a kid named Uzumaki Naruto. He's a little like me. He seems really determined and he isn't the idiot and dobe that many people think. Naruto was harassed as a kid because Kyuubi was sealed inside of him.

Enough with the explanations, I think it's time that I went and met with Kyaabi.

" Hey Kyaabi! You here today?"

" Of course I'm here. Like I always am."

"So, What do we learn today? Something cool?"

"Well what do you want to learn?"

Well, I was stumped, Kyaabi never asked about what I wanted to learn before, usually she would just teach me something that she found would be useful for me. Most of the time the things she taught me came in handy.

" Kyaa, how 'bout something that can hide my power away from the others?" I said. If the Trix sisters never knew about my powers it would be easier to overthrow them when the do find out.

" I just knew you would ask me about this kit"

And there it was, the nickname that the fox demons gave Naruto and me, the nickname "Kit" it didn't make us angry but the thing about it was that some people would think it absurd that a sealed demon would take a liking to it's vessel. But it happened. I used my own power on my own free will to let Kyaabi out.

" You had another vision right Kit?"

" Yes, it was about the Trix sisters kidnapping me and trying to lure my friends into going and saving me."

" You know that if they kidnapped you, they would be in for a heck of a hard time actually subduing you and getting you to succumb to their powers."

" Yeah I know, that's what makes me feel confident at times, but I still concentrate on my training and I don't let the confidence get to me."

Did I mention that since I was 5, Kyaabi made me wear weighted training suits and made me run about 100 laps around a large area of land? Kyaabi made me train like hell and after 2 months, Kyaabi decided it was time for me to start learning how to use proper ninja weapons. When I learned that, she made me learn how to use scrolls and other more advanced ninja weapons. When I reached the age of 6 I already knew how to use scrolls, throw shuriken and kunai's, and other weapons such as fans and other stuff. By 6 my weighted suits weight more than 150 pounds and Kyaabi even said that I was improving very fast. She then taught me elemental jutsus such as **Doton Shinjuu Zanshu no Jutsu (jutsu that traps people's bodies in the ground used by Kakashi in episode 7), Katon Housenka( used by sasuke), Kaze no Yaiba( used by Baki), and a lot more. She also taught me some jutsus that she thought I should know.**

**"You're right to keep on doing that and working hard, Kit" Kyaabi said**

**" So……can we speed this up I really don't have much time because Stella sometimes wakes up really early."**

**" O.k., what I am going to teach you today is called 'Chakara concealment no jutsu'"( what? Can YOU come up with a better name?)**

**" How do you do that?"**

**" Close your eyes"**

**I closed my eyes**

**" Imagine that you locked your chakara into a box"**

**When I imagined that I locked my chakara up I felt a jolt of emotion that I could only identify as fear.**

**" Kyaa, why do I feel as if a big part of my life and power is gone?"**

**" Ninja's usually only depend on their chakara. If one day their chakara was gone, the ninja would feel helpless and would commit seppuku ( suicide). Since you are cooperating, you won't feel the same desperation as other ninja's have when this jutsu is done."**

**" So this will keep the Trix from finding out?"**

**" Almost definitely, unless this Trix team that you speak so badly about is also a team of ninjas who are really strong. Musa, this technique is very strong and can last for about a year. If you ever need chakara just call out to it and it will come to you. Also, remember, if you ever need my help or you need my chakara, just call me. I'll be there. Don't wait until the last minute to call for me and when I get there everyone is almost dead and you are sweating from exhaustion.**

**" Sure Kyaabi, Good night."**

**With that I left and went back to my room. I just hope that Stella isn't awake. **

**When I got back I found everything quiet. I silently changed and went to sleep. It was 12:09. I still have time.**

:The next morning:

" Musa get up!" Stella screamed in my ear.

" Huh? Wha…" I said as a opened my eyes only to be greeted with the blinding sunlight.

That's the last time she's gonna be able to scream in my ear. I'm going to lock her out of the room and make her sleep on the couch.

" We're going to be late!" Stella screamed again. Thankfully, this time, it was nowhere near my ear.

" Okay, Okay, I'm up!" I screamed back while checking my alarm clock. My eyes widened in shock.

" Stella! It's only 4:10!" I shouted at her.

" I know! I just need to find the perfect outfit for today!" She sang happily.

" Why?" I asked. What in the world would be so important that I had to be awakened?

" I'm going on a date with Prince Sky today!"

"Oh" I said while laying back down into the soft fluffy pillows, sleepiness was winning in the raging battle.

" I need you to help me!" She shouted once again shaking me from my dream world.

" Why! Go ask Bloom or something! I'm not into fashion!" I shouted.

" O.k. then, I think that maybe she does have a better fashion sense then you do" Stella said.

Like that insult hurt me. Now what was I dreaming about. Oh, yeah, I was dreaming about how I would beat up Naruto's enemies. Believe it or not. I once hurt one of his enemies before. I think her name was Haruno Sakura or something. She was a girl who always was rude to him because Naruto pretended to like her. Naruto had to act like he was in love with her. I just punched her in the stomach and stopped because Naruto was looking at me. His eyes told me that she would be needed for his false identity.

I yawned as I slowly drifted off to sleep basking in the warmth that the pillows and blankets gave me.

: Hours later:

BRINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG( uh ok you get the point)

Suddenly a fist came smashing down into the alarm clock and the remains of the poor alarm clock went straight into the trashcan.

Stupid alarm clock. One day I'm gonna go crazy and destroy all of the alarm clocks in the world. Oh well, another day of being who I'm not. I guess I'll just wear this today. Putting on a sparkly red tank top and baggy jeans.

" C'mon Stella!"

" Alright! I'm Coming! I'm Coming!" Stella shouted

A few minutes later me and the gang were walking towards our first class.

" Hey Musa" Stella said " Did you hear anything last night? Like someone was opening the window or something?"

" Uh, No"

" Are you sure? I could have sworn that I heard something like that yesterday night."

" You saw how I was sleeping last night, I don't think I could hear a thing."

" Really? Because last night when I looked over to your beed you were missing and I remember that it was only one or two minutes before the window opened."

" Well, I'm a sound sleeper"I said.

Damn, she's probably the first that ever noticed that I wasn't in bed at the right times. I sped off leaving the rest of the gang behind me.

" Do you think she's hiding something from us?" I heard Bloom question the others.

'_yeah' I thought ' I'm hiding something from you, a secret that you wouldn't believe'_


End file.
